Odahviing (Skyrim)
Odahviing ( in Dragon language) is an ally of and right-hand Dragon to Alduin. The Dragonborn must summon him to an encounter during the main quest. Interactions Capture and interrogation .]] In order to find the final location of Alduin, the Dragonborn must capture and interrogate Odahviing. While captured, Odahviing bargains with the Dragonborn for his freedom. For his release, he trades the Dragonborn his loyalty and safe passage to a dungeon called Skuldafn high in the eastern mountains, reachable only by flight. After Alduin's defeat After the Dragonborn slain Alduin and shouted back to the Throat of the World, the Dragons acknowledge the Dragonborn's Thu'um and began flying out and shouting, with Paarthurnax becoming the leader of the Dragons. Odahviing then came down to the Dragonborn, wishing Paarthurnax success on his quest to make the dragons follow the "Way of the Voice". Odahviing was already impressed twice over after the battle and pledged his life to the service of the Dragonborn, claiming that he will come to the aid of the Dragonborn whenever the Dragonborn needs help, if he can. Then he flies away and later can be seen circling the top of the Throat of the World. Call Dragon shout Summoning Once freed, Odahviing becomes a friendly Dragon that helps the Dragonborn. He can be summoned by using the Call Dragon shout which is learned during the Main Quest The Fallen. Obviously, he may only be summoned outdoors. Behavior *When Odahviing is called, he will not harm followers nor will they harm him. This includes any Legion or Stormcloak members assisted. Odahviing, however, becomes hostile toward Shadowmere. *If Odahviing takes too much damage in battle he will land and stop fighting. *He prefers to battle from the sky and is still affected by area of effect spells, such as Lightning Cloak or Fireball. *Odahviing, when called to battle a fellow dragon, may enter aerial combat with the hostile dragon. *He fights until all hostiles are dispatched. Quotes *"Dovahkiin, here I am!" *"Nid! Horvutah med kodaav. ("No! Caught like a bear.") ... ''Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin. ''("Most hot meet in battle bring defeat, Dragonborn.") Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech." *"Alduin has proven himself unfit to rule. I go my own way now." Trivia .]] * His name means "Winged Snow Hunter". * Odahviing can be seen flying around the top of the Throat of the World once the Call Dragon shout has been obtained. * He is the only mountable dragon. Since it happens only in a cutscene, there is no actual control over him. * He is the last being to speak with the Dragonborn when they return from Sovngarde. * After his capture Farengar Secret-Fire will come to examine him, wanting to perform tests and gather samples. He moves around to Odahviing's hindquarters, then Odahviing will shout in pain and let off a burst of fire. Farengar will then flee afterwards. * Odahviing is voiced by Canadian actor Charles Dennis. Bugs * He has the option to be talked to after Alduin is defeated when summoned, yet no dialogue can occur. **Fix: Exit then reenter to talk to him. * Using the Dragonrend shout on him will cause him to land on the mountain, after it wears off he will fly up and begin circling the mountain again. * Odahviing will sometimes, though rarely, do the backwards flying glitch, and he may ascend into the clouds, making you wait for the shout to come down. * If attacked while he is trapped in Dragonsreach, no damage will be done to him and he will do nothing. Upon release, he will become hostile. * Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane must be at the Dragonsreach Great Porch in order for Odahviing to be captured properly. He is usually at Jorvaskrr and you must join the Companions in order for him to move. it:Odahviing de:Odahviing Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Named Creatures Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters